Malcolm-Kun's Revenge in the Middle
by SamuraiVampireHunterJCT
Summary: Malcolm Wikerson is a genius so much that goes to study in Japan In Yosake High School under a scholarship, but later does he know somebody from his past attends that school, enter a girl name Aki Adagaki, Now Malcolm must get revenge against Aki for something she did to him eight years ago.


**Hell** **o** **True Believers welcome to this crossover between Malcolm in The Middle and Masamune-Kun's Revenge,**

 **I got noting much to say, but back in the early to late 2000s Malcolm in The Middle was my favorite show,**

 **And recently i finish watching the anime and i enjoyed Masmune-Kun's Revenge,**

 **Now on to the story,**

* * *

 **IN A HOUSE IN CALIFORNIA**

As a young man sat there on his bed reading a book, as he then looks at the readers of this story "So basically Stevie and i have scholarships to go to school in Japan, and Reese is jealous this is great" said the young man as he broke the fourth wall who's name was Malcolm Wikerson who was 17 years old, "And to top it all off Frances is also in Japan working as a Garbageman" said Malcolm as he broke the fourth wall again,

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU GET TO GO TO JAPAN?!" said Malcolm's 18 year old brother Reese as he entered the room,

"Reese is no big deal, i'm just going to some school" said Malcolm,

"No big deal?!" said Reese as he then punches Malcolm, "I want to remember that while in Japan!" said Reese then Malcolm punches him back, then all of a sudden Malcolm and Reese were having a fist fight, then,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" their 11 year old brother Dewy runs into the screaming as he jumps on Malcolm and Reese,

"REESE! MALCOLM! DEWY!" yelled there mother Lois as she entered the room and broke up the fight, "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU BOYS!? CAN'T YOU GO FIVE SECONDS WITHOUT ACTING LIKE ANIMAL" yelled Lois,

"Well at least when i'm in Japan i won't have to listen to mom's yelling" Malcome broke the fourth wall,

* * *

 **MEAN WHILE IN JAPAN**

As a blond guy who was Malcolm's oldest brother Frances who was 22 years old who was loading up a garbage truck,

As he turns on the crusher then all of sudden,

"AHHHHHHHHH!" a man screams from inside the truck, as Frances looks inside to see his co worker,

"Makoto!?" said Frances,

One hour later,

Rescue workers then pull out Makoto out of the trash truck who was now in a big trash cube and still alive and angry at Frances,

Frances then backs away leaving the scene,

* * *

 **BACK IN U.S IN THE AIRPORT,**

"Now i want to listen to your teachers and to stay out of trouble, and look out for Stevie and he needs to go the bath room you get out of" said Lois,

"Mom okay i get it" said Malcolm,

"Oh come here, i'll miss you" said Lois as she hugged Malcolm,

"I'll miss you too Mom" said Malcolm,

"Son i'm proud of you" a heavyset African American man with glasses named Abe Kenarban said to his wheel char bound son Stevie who was Malcolm's best friend ,

"Thanks-Dad" said Stevie as he catch his breath,

Meanwhile in airport gift shop,

As a middle aged who was Malcolm's father Hal was looking though the gift shop then he sees a big bag of marbles he sees a do not touch shrugs in a reluctant manner he leans over to touch the bag of marbles,

minutes later,

"AHHHHHHHH" Hal give a high pitch scream as he runs out of the gift shop from a giant wave of marbles,

* * *

 **NEXT IN JAPAN**

Walk Malcolm and Stevie head there way to their new school called Yosake High School,

"I-can't-wait-to-get-there" said Stevie,

"Can you believe you Stevie and me are now in Japan and attend Yosake High School, best of all i'll be away from my family" said Malcolm breaking the fourth wall, all of a sudden big commotion was happening,

"Somebody has confess his love to the Cruel Princess!" said a random student,

"Lets-check-it-out" said Stevie,

As the whole watches by as outside the the school yard confessing his love to a girl standing on the school ruff who was short petite and had blue eyes and long black she wore in low pig tails tied to blue striped ribbons,

"There you are my bashful little Rapunzel" said the guy, "I'm here to confess my love for you Aki Adagaki" said the guy,

"if you like like attention your in luck" said Aki as she then picked up a microphone, "Oh i been waiting, thank you for asking me out, i won't keep waiting any longer i had , because i am dis earning in my taste i hard one do servants do a thorough check on you, what she surprise even me" said Aki as she list some embracing things about him, as Malcolm look nervously as the guy got humiliated,

"And the sad thing is i think i know her, but nah it couldn't be, could it?" said Malcolm braking the fourth wall,

"Therefor i bestow upon you this fitting name" said Aki as a girl with short light brown hair with two big hair clips and a braid on the side put a banner saying a humiliating name,

"That-was-cold" said Stevie,

* * *

 **MEANWHILE IN AMERICA**

As Hal tip toes past Dewy who setting a Chinese Checkers game, as Hal tries to walk past Dewy unnotice, then Dewy notices him,

"Hey Dad you wanna pla-" Dewy was about till Hal interrupted,

"AHHHHHHHH! NO! NO!" yelled Hal as he then ran to his room crying,

* * *

 **MEANWHILE IN A PLANE FLYING IN THE AIR**

As Reese pushes a cart since he was working now as a stewardess,

"WAAA! WAAAA!" a toddler cries,

"Awww, don't cry" said the toddler's mother,

"Let me take of it mam" said Reese,

"Oh tank you" said the woman, Reese leans over the toddler,

"You know what happen to little boys who wont stop crying?" asked Reese, "We trow them off the plane" Ress whispers to the child as his eyes become wide,

Three minutes later,

The toddler was crying harder as the mother looked at Reese with disgust as Reese walked away with smirk on his face,

* * *

 **BACK IN JAPAN LUNCH BRAKE**

As Malcolm sees the girl that was with Aki go into a shed,

"What going on in there" said Malcolm, "Yeah i'm spying on them, yeah i know it's creepy but there's noting else to do" said Malcolm braking the fourth wall,

Inside the shed,

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG YOSHINO!?" said Aki as she empty tries of food next to her,

"I'm sorry Miss Aki" said Yoshino,

"Never mind JUST GIVE ME I'M HUNGRY" said Aki,

"AHHHH HAAAAA!" said Malcolm as he burst into the shed,

"AHHHHHHHH! I HAVE TO EAT MORE THEN A REGULAR! I HAVE SOME DISEASE THAT DOES'T LET GAIN WAIT! I THINK I GOT SOME SORT OF PARASITE! DOCTORS SAY I'M TOTALLY FINE!" said Aki,

"What? i gotta go" said Malcolm,

"Wait!" said Aki as Malcolm then turned "What is your name?" asked Aki,

"Malcolm Wikerson" said Malcolm,

"Malcolm Wikerson!? HEY I REMEMBER YOU!" said Aki,

"No it can't be" said Malcolm,

 **FLASHBACK EIGHT YEARS AGO IN AMERICA,**

 _As_ _a_ _bokay of flowers is thrown_ to the ground,

 _"Who could ever love you, your just_ _a Krelboyne" said_ _a nine year old Aki to a nine year old Malcolm who was in tears,_

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"IT'S YOU!" yelled Malcolm,

"Yes and if any word of this gets out you'll suffer Krelboyne" said Aki as she and Yoshino leave the shed, as Malcolm was then alone

"SHE'S A MONSTER AND SHE NEEDS TO PAY!" said Malcolm breaking the fourth wall,

* * *

 **LATER IN MALCOLM AND STEVIE'S APARTMENT**

"She can't get away what what she's done" said Malcolm,

"Malcolm-let-it-go" said Stevie as he rolled away,

"Well at least i got my four other friends here in Japan and what great is that their schools are only five minutes away from mine" said Malcolm,

Outside Malcolm's apartment,

"AHHHHHHH!" screams a short guy who ran past by the building and was wearing a school uniform with a navy blue blazer with yellow trim, a short light blue tie and light blue pants, and was being chase by a girl with long purple hair and wore white ribbons on it wearing a school uniform with navy blue blazer with yellow trim and a short red tie and short red skirt and was holding a teaser on her hand,

on the other side of the street a girl with medium length short brown hair wearing the same uniform as the last girl ran past by crying,

"YUUKO PLESE WAIT!" called out a guy who was running after her and was wearing the same uniform as the last guy and had messy ash brown hair,

"COME BACK HERE YOU PERVERT!" yelled a blond girl wearing a blue butterfly hair pin and was wearing a school uniform with a dark green blazer with yellow trim, a short black tie and a dark green skirt,

Then in the middle street a shopping cart with a guy haging by the his dark green blazer with yellow trim of his school uniform and his uniform also had a black tie and dark green pants,

"DAMN YOU YOZORA!" he yelled with rage as the shopping dragged him by his blazer down the street,

Sound of a door slamming in back ground (Like the end of every episode of Malcolm in The Middle"

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

 **OMAKE THEME AND TITTLE SCREEN**

 **(INPUT MUSIC-BOSS OF ME BY THEY MIGHT BE GIANTS)**

 _ **"Yes no maybe i don't know can you repeat the question"**_

 _ **"YOUR NOT THE BOSS OF ME NOW"**_

 ** _"YOUR NOT THE BOSS OF ME NOW"_**

 ** _"YOUR NOT THE BOSS OF ME NOW"_**

 ** _"AND YOUR NOT SO BIG"_**

 ** _"YOUR NOT THE BOSS OF ME NOW"_**

 ** _"YOUR NOT THE BOSS OF ME NOW"_**

 ** _"YOUR NOT THE BOSS OF ME NOW"_**

 ** _"AND YOUR NOT SO BIG"_**

 ** _"Life is unfair"_**

 **MALCOLM-KUN'S REVENGE IN THE MIDDLE**

 **(END MUSIC)**

 **END OF OMAKE.**

* * *

 **Their you have it True Believers chapter 1 of Malcolm-Kun's Revenge in the Middle,**

 **And yes Malcolm is replacing Masamune in this,**

 **And yes judging from those cameos at this takes place in the same universe as Baka and Ed Edd n Eddy/Dan VS Yozora universe which i'm going to call this universe the Crazy Carnival Universe,**

 **Other fic in the Crazy Carnival Universe are**

 **My Baka and Test/Ed Edd n Eddy crossover Baka and Ed Edd n Eddy,**

 **My Haganai/Dan VS crossover Dan VS Yozora,**

 **My Haganai/D-Frag oneshot crossover Yozora & Chitose's Big Plan,**

 **And my Baka and Test/Haganai crossover Drabbles with Aki & Sena,**

 **Also the Malcolm In The Middle theme song Boss of Me preform by they Might Be Giants,**

 **Now True Believers see you later.**


End file.
